Bad ass Fairy
by TheBloodDragon HQ
Summary: What if Laxus had a badass sister? What would happen if she was more terrifying than Erza? Well...now you can find out. (Sorry suck at summaries(and grammar)) OCxFreed Hiatus until I can rewrite the chapters.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Author's note:This is actually my first story/fanfiction ever.So if you don't like it or if it has some grammar mistakes just say it,don't be mean...If jou want,you can give me some ideas for my story!** **Anyways...let's start with the story!Yeah!**

 **Happy:You are wierd**!

 **Natsu:Aye!**

 **Where the heck did you guys come from?!** **And why did you switch roles?You know-ahhh...never mind!!Just do the disclamers.**

 **Happy and Natsu:Stella does't own Fairy Tail.Hiro Mashima does.She owns just some OCs,some Arcs and some funny content.** **On with the story we go.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything is black.Last thing I remember is going to the newsagent's and then light,a lot of pain.Then l remember a white room filled with people,and some mashines.

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

 _No way...I'm dead!?_

But I remember everything besides my name...This sucks!Is this where all people go when they die?Becouse every time somone died in my family people would tell me they go to better place.And if this is the better place then I'm a Capitan America!

" **Hello!** "

"Who's there!?"

" **It is me! The great Anime God! I was having a party with other Gods and I desided to have you reborn in any Anime you want!** "

I turn around to see a chubby,white haired old man in white robes.

"R-Realy?!"

" **Of course! Now,in which Anime would you like to be reborn?** "

"Hmmmm...let's see...I know! I want to be reborn in Fairy tail! It is my favourite Anime!"

" **Allright! Now I just need you to answer a couple of questions! First I need to know what gender you want to be.** "

"I want to be a girl.Obviusly."

" **Mage or not?** "

"Mage."

" **Family,past** , **personality,age and look?** "

"Hmmmm... I want to be Laxsus' sister, same past as him,I wanna be a bad ass,19 years old after the GMG and i want to look like a female Laxus but more sexi! Like that Jokes friend that has red and blue themed outfit."

" **Ok! Now...Likes,dislikes?** "

"Likes:Weapons,colours red and blue,Chocholate cake,Erza and every thing bad ass looking!

Dislikes:Laxus,music,peace and Natsu and Gray!"

" **Last but not least...Magic?** "

"Re-quip elemental mage."

" **Allrighty! Just one thing...you're gonna start as a baby again. Bye now!!** "

That is the last thing I heared after every thing went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RR please!! Sya later~!

 **~~~ StellaUpdates12 ~~~**


	2. The Promise

Chapter 2

 **AlactrazDGold:Thank you for your support! I had decided that I will rewrite some of more important arcs like Edolas arc,Tenrou arc,GMG arc and Tartaros arc but I'll leave othets like they were.As for your other question I will be adding some of my own arcs between original arcs so that my OC has some more action.That's all for now!**

 **Just so you know I changed my OC's magic to 'Imaginary Re-quip'.She can re-quip into anything she imagines.I will also add 'Teleknisis' after a major time skip.**

 **I'd like your help.I need some sugestions for OC's small harrem so if you have any ideas just say it!**

 **Witout furder ado...Let's continue with the story!!**

 **Disclaimers:I do not own Fairy Tail.Hiro Mashima does.But if I did own it Rolu and Gajevy would happen!Becouse I am Earths Mira!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up I couldn't see anything. Every thing was blury and only thing I could only hear something about a girl and beautiful.You wouln't belive what I did.

 ** _I cried.I frickin cried._**

Of course I'd cry. I was a baby.But...

 ** _I. didn't. care._**

Suddenly I felt warm and safe.Only thing I saw were a woman with electric blue eyes looking at me

with so much love.I stopped crying when I heard something about a name.

The woman said:"My sweet little Nyx.Nyx Aurora Dreyar."

'I guess that's my name.Nyx...I like it.'

That's what I thought while falling asleep.

xooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxoox

 _~Time skip /three years later~_

It was a rainy day in Mognolia town. Everyone was in their homes not wanting to go outside to get wet.There was someone outside.A little girl with shoulder long blonde hair and electric blue eyes.She was kneeling in front of a grave.Her mothers grave.But she wasn't crying.Oh no...She was promising something that she might never be able to acomplish.But she didn't care.

This is how her promise sounded:

 _'I swear on my life that I will do everything that I can so he doesn't become a emotionless bastard.I,now Nyx Drear,swear on my name that I will do anything so Laxus,your son,doesn't become expelled from Fairy tail.I promise and I do not intend to break that promise!'_

xooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxoox

 **That's all for now.I am realy sorry about these short chapters but it will get better in time.**

 **I will also start my OVA series for this story so be sure to check that out.**

 **Bye,bye now.**

 **~Stella's out!~**


	3. Training

**Hiiiii!** **I am so VERY sorry for not putting another chapter in for so long!! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!** **I have gotten a lot of ideas for my storry while reading other stories and have a big suprise for you.As you know,Laxus has a lacrama implanted in his eye so Nyx will have something familiar happen to her.As for her magic...I have a some new ideas.For now she'll have 'Imaginary Re-quip,Teleknisis and Sound magic(nobody but Makarov and Laxus know 'till later on) and...Waaah I almost spiled the beans!!The last magic is a suprise soooo you will have to wait** **...untill the next chapter! I do NOT own Fairy Tail.Hiro Mashima does.But if I did own it Rolu or Lalu would** **happen!**

ooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxoo

 _~Three years later~_

Training with Ivan is hard.Neither me or Laxus could get a grasp of our magic.I would eather make a sword to big for me or make a perfect sword but fail to use it.Laxus couldn't even shock a bird or break a little rock.So Ivan told us to train our bodies first.After about six months he was very happy with seeing me run about a mile at six years and seeing Laxus break a wall with his fist.Gramps (Makarov) didn't even know that I was training with Ivan at young age so I was sitting in the library and learning how to read by Ivan's request.Math was easy but reading and writing wasn't.It took me a full year to learn how to write and read.I was 7 and Laxus was 11 years old when it happened.Thing that changed our lives forever.

ooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxoo

 **That is it for now.I am sorry for these chapters...they're so bad!Just wait little longer for better chapters,please.**

 **Anyways I hope you like it! RR!**

 **~Stella out~**


End file.
